Disclosed herein is a method for replacing banner pages with document identification information in an image production device, as well as corresponding apparatus and computer-readable medium.
Green printing has become an area of product differentiation in the printing marketplace. One particular green printing approach is for users to disable banner pages. Banner pages are document separator pages that accompany a printed document that contain document identification information so that a user may find his or her printed document amongst several printed documents on a shared image production device, for example. However, without banner pages in an enterprise environment, a user's print job cannot be easily found and differentiated. As such, users have been very reluctant to enter print jobs without printing the accompanying banner page.